hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Arisugawa Himari
Arisugawa Himari (有栖川 ひまり Arisugawa Himari ''or 'อาริสึงาวะ ฮิมาริ in the Thai sub) is the main protagonist thumbof KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a 2nd year middle school student at Academy who loves sweets. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel." Himari's alter ego is '''Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo) and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are "Sweets Are Science!" (「スイーツは科学です！」 "Suītsu wa kagaku desu!") and "Let Me Explain!" (「説明します！」 "Setsumei shimasu!") History Personality Himari is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they affect your body. Appearance Himari has long golden brown hair and matching eyes as a civilian. She wears a cream-colored long sleeved blouse with a frilly color and a yellow short-sleeved shirt over it. Hanging from the color is a thin green ribbon with two apple-shaped pins at the ends. She also wears a long light green skirt and brown boots with dark green socks. As Cure Custard, her hair becomes orange and is styled in a short ponytail. She also has small squirrel-like ears on her head along with a yellow headband and a small hat resembling pudding on the left side of her head. Her dress is yellow with frilly white yellow sleeves and a ribbon in the front with white at the bottom. There are two yellow straps that tie into a bow in the back along with a dark orange choker with two apple-shaped pins beads hanging from it. The skirt is yellow with a light yellow layer underneath and a short brown layer on top. On her back is a large orange squirrel tail with two dark orange stripes on it. She also wears long cream-colored gloves with dark orange bands lining them. She also wears orange shoes with squirrel-like toes on them and orange bands around the ankles and yellow frilly knee-length socks. Etymology Arisugawa ( 有栖川 , Arisugawa ) : Ari ( 有 , Ari ) means 'to exist', Su ( 栖 , Su ) means 'roast', and Gawa ( 川 , Gawa ) means 'river'. Himari ( ひまり , Himari) means 'real sunny village'. Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. Relationships Songs Himari's voice actress, Fukuhara Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Petit*Party∞Science' Duets Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa *Real name has 3 syllables. Yukishiro Honoka *Real name has 3 syllables. *Good of academics. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both have grandparents in the family. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Both are polite speech. *Both was well groomed. *Both like flowers. *Both have dreams of scientific careers. *Both have the name which translates for about to flower. *Both not a glutton. *Both have same of the Thai Actress's voice. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. Hanasaki Tsubomi *Real name has 3 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. * Both like flowers. * Both have dreams of scientific careers. * Both have the name which translates for about to flower. * Both not a glutton. *Both are shy person. Gallery DS09.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Yellow Cures